Black Pearl (frigate)
The Black Pearl was a notorious ghost ship which terrorized the Caribbean in the early 17th century. History The Black Pearl was originally a pirate ship, and its crew always had good loot, until one day, they found large, beautiful coins, and hardly looking at second thought, they used them. The coins had a curse which created duels among each other, caused chaos, and murder. From that day on, the ship's crew members appeared to be normal men in the morning, but the undead skeletons in the evening. Soon, the story of a dreaded ship which was cursed by God spread through the whole Caribbean. In 1630, a young pirate Nathaniel Hawk encountered the Black Pearl in Falaise de Fleur port following an attack by two immortal pirates. He was forced to give them the chest which he was carrying in Redmond several days earlier. After hearing tales of a terrible ship captained by the devil himself, Hawk went to search for the Incan temple which contained the mystical artifact needed for the destruction of the ghost ship. After finding his old friend, Danielle Greene, Hawk discovered the Incan temple on the island of Khael Roa, and the artifact which he was looking for. Danielle took the artifact, which caused the destruction of the temple. Soon after, Hawk's ship, the Victory, encountered the Black Pearl. Using the power of the artifact, Danielle destroyed the Black Pearl, splitting the ship in half. The Black Pearl sunk to the bottom of the ocean, but its undead crew survived. Design and appearance The Black Pearl was an ancient-looking frigate, infamously known as a ghost ship that would strike fear into the hearts of bravest mariners in the Caribbean. Her rigging had three masts: the fore, the mizzen, and the main. Like all frigates of the early 17th century, the Black Pearl had a spritsail topmast at the end of the bowsprit. Although the ship's sails were ragged and nonfunctional, the Pearl was very fast. The Pearl was heavily armed, carying 36 broadside cannons and 2 stern chasers. Though she had no bow chasers, she could still destroy any ship whose crew was crazy enough to attack her. The Pearl was literally undefeatable, and immune to all sorts of firearms. Only magic could do something against such hellish vessel. Behind the scenes *This ship appears in the 2003 game Pirates of the Caribbean. It was named after the ship of the same name which appeared in the first film, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Despite this, the ship from the game didn't have many similarities with the ship from the film, such as having 32 pound cannons and being a frigate while the movie's Pearl most closely resembled either a galleon or an East Indiaman. *The name "Barbossa" is set as the ship's default captain in the game's code. However, it is very unlikely that this man is Hector Barbossa, because the game takes place in 1630; about a century before the first film took place and, therefore, about 50 years before Hector was even born. However, it is possible that the person in charge of the Black Pearl was one of Hector Barbossa's ancestors. *The game was originally named the Sea Dogs 2, but The Walt Disney Company paid the video game company Akella to rename the game Pirates of the Caribbean for publicity. The ship was originally named the Black Frigate in the early drafts of the game. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (game) Source *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (game) Category:Pirate ships Category:Frigates Category:Destroyed vessels